


How To Apologize

by meefling



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Crying, apologizing, being a dickweed on mettaton's part, being a professional victim on bp's part
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meefling/pseuds/meefling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Based on an idea I got from tumblr user everyonecallsmeburgerpants ---> http://everyonecallsmeburgerpants.tumblr.com/post/134716710550 ]</p><p>Mettaton made Burgerpants cry, and doesn't know how to say he's sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Apologize

“Oh, Burgerpants~!” Said cat groaned when he heard the robot’s melodious voice from across the little food shop. He put on his Happy Worker face.

“Heya, boss.” He ground out in a faux pleasant tone. Mettaton sauntered on up to the counter.

“Don’t pull that fake attitude out in front of me, darling,” The bot cooed as he leaned over the counter. “I know you’re just miserable. Be natural! At ease, soldier!” He joked. Burgerpants allowed his smile to slip off his face.

“Don’t you know it.” He mumbled, looking away. The robot then scoffed.

“It was rather easy getting the real you out today, my dear.” He commented, dropping his own faux celebrity schtick. “What, did you have a bad night or something?”

“Listen, boss, I’m not emotionally prepared to deal with you today,” Burgerpants cut to the chase, looking up into the optics of the tall automaton before him. “If you’re here to degrade me, say what you wanna say and leave me to my work.” Mettaton suddenly laughed.

“It’s not like you’re doing much here anyways!” He blurted. “All you do is sit around and lazily assemble burgers!”

“Boss, please.” Burgerpants groaned and turned away entirely, crossing his arms.

“You’re at the very bottom of the job chain, sweetheart,” He drawled, sitting up on the countertop delicately. “And I’m right up there at the top.”

“That means nothing, you’re making me uncomfortable.” The cat snapped, shoulders tensing up. Mettaton sighed dramatically.

“That means you have no power, dear. I can do whatever I want up here, even fire you on the spot.” He scoffed, looking in Burgerpants’ direction.

Stunningly, the worker had no retort for that, but his tenseness didn’t leave him. Mettaton rose a brow, about to say something more, when he heard a hitch of breath, in unison to Burgerpants flinching.

“Darling?” Mettaton blinked and scooted closer, causing the cat to turn away further.

“I don’t have to respond to you.” He ground out, his breath hitching again. “You-you make me really uncomfortable.”

“Now, now, Burgerpants! That’s just what I do! You should be used to—” The robot suddenly cut himself off when he heard a choked sob. Burgerpants’ arms fell to his sides and the tension in his shoulders left.

“Don’t fire me, boss. Just let me work. I need this job…” He spoke as he turned, and Mettaton felt something in him squirm with discomfort.

The poor cat in front of him was crying, lip trembling and eyes watered up. His nose was running and his frown was deep and ugly on his face. His body was almost shaking and he was struggling to hold back another sob.

“Oh, god, darling,” Mettaton almost stammered, which made Burgerpants turn around abruptly again and walk a few steps away, in futile escape of the robot.

“Don’t! Just leave me to my work!” He cried, tense again. Mettaton quickly swung his legs over the counter and hopped off, walking up to Burgerpants and holding his shoulder.

“Burgerpants, stop crying!” He took on a bit of a desperate tone. “Please, sweetheart, stop that.”

“Don’t tell me what to do…!” Burgerpants hiccupped, pulling himself out of Mettaton’s grasp. With a silent curse, the automaton curled his hands over his own chest, inwardly knocking himself over the head. He didn’t want to believe he had caused this level of distress and mistrust, but he knew it was his fault.

“I, I…!” Mettaton would have hyperventilated, but his lack of being able to was made up for with his loud whirring fans trying to calm himself down. “I don’t like seeing you like this! I was only teasing, sweetheart, I thought you knew that! What did I say wrong?”

To the robot’s alarm, Burgerpants laughed, although it sounded miserable and dishonest.

“You’ve been ‘teasing’ me,” He made sarcastic finger quotes as he turned to face the robot again. “Ever since you hired me! That was so long ago, I’ve put up with this for more hours than I ever should have! You think your abuse wouldn’t have taken a toll on me?!” Through the cat’s rant, Mettaton stared at him with wide, surprised, sad eyes. “Sometimes, yanno, I just really feel like I should QUIT!”

“Don’t quit, darling!” The robot piped up again, unfolding his curled fists and holding them in front of his chest in a defensive manner. “Please, don’t quit, I didn’t know you weren’t in on the teasing!”

Burgerpants didn’t respond, instead taking a couple napkins from under the counter and wiping his face and fur off a little. He scowled, glaring at Mettaton. The robot felt himself curl back.

“Listen, I’m not good at consoling people, but,” He sighed, stepping back from his employee. “Darling, I’m sorry you were so hurt by my teasing.”

“That’s not how you apologize.” Burgerpants mumbled and continued cleaning his face off.

Mettaton winced and looked away, the sight getting to him in more than one way. He hopped back on the counter, swinging his legs around and sliding off on the other side.

As the cat began to compose himself again, mumbling curses and other obscenities, Mettaton scurried out of the small restaurant, looking more defeated and confused than he’d ever felt in his life.


End file.
